


Sparrow no more

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: I was feeling sad when I wrote this bite me





	Sparrow no more

Dread felt his body with each and every breath. The world cruelly shoved his existence in his face. The white vapor reoccurring,why didn’t they just replace his lungs as well?

Where do your wings go little Sparrow? Well a birds have to grow. He had been told change was natural,but deformity was not growth.

What happened to your wooden oak feathers little Sparrow? They just got covered in tar, like his body covered in metal.

What happened to your beautiful songs little Sparrow? Ravens don’t sing. 

The scrapping of metal being frozen solid produced sparks and a ear shattering song. The once a man pressed on. The frozen cotton dance through the air,falling in Genjis cracks and crevices. Brightly colored warnings flashed from his visor into his eyes. He still pressed on.

Air rush against his body,winds so strong not even the cyborg could handle it. The cold clouds below him caught his descent. Frozen tears poured from gloomy, sunless sky. He had never so felt so alone in the snow before. All those years from home had went to waste.

He was not worthy of the title Sparrow. His grief dulled the title,his grief was nothing to reap.

The cyborg vision dotted with black spots. The frigid wind felt his ears. The world disappeared before him.

Did he finally get his wish. Did the world finally release him from his torment.

He eyes cracked open to catch the lunar lights. The heavenly bodies of lights seemed to dance up above. They they always appear this divine.

Tears flooded his eyes, a hand rested on his back. Sobs racked his body.

“It’s okay to cry. I will not judge you, rather I will help you through your hard times.” The omnic hummed.

He was the hand that wiped his tears away,gave his life meaning,turned this Raven into a cardinal.


End file.
